Possession
by CyphonFiction
Summary: Taking things to the next level with a ghost doesn't always end up how you'd expect it to.


_SORRRRRYYY I copped out XD;_

_I was getting so into it! Then I went to put some more wood on the fire and looked outside at the snow and idk HOW but a new idea about Billy telling Spencer a bed time story popped in my head and I just couldn't focus on smut any more XD; And I knew if I didn't tag an ending on this I never would so HERE YA GO!_

_I haven't written anything in months! So I'm way out of practice ^^; Have mercy~!_

* * *

><p>People couldn't remember what they were forced to do while being inhabited by a ghost. It was just a fact Spencer had easily accepted after hanging out with his ghost best friend for so long. he first few times Billy had possessed people Spencer had always been worried about the consequences he'd have to face once they regained control and remembered their extensive forced interactions with him. Who else would Billy chat it up with after all? But no one ever remembered. So consequences never seemed to be an issue.<p>

All that innocent fun had been three years ago though. Somehow through the years Billy and Spencer had gotten a lot closer than Bros ever should. Spencer stopped trying to get dates, after all he already had one, and Billy was around him even more than ever if that was even possible. Subtle (or perhaps not so subtle) touches and comedic innuendos were their strong point, and Spencer was both surprised and relieved that Rajeev was too dense to to notice the shift in relationship. He had a very strong feeling that Shanilla knew, though. She was always more attuned to her surroundings than her brother, especially when they included Spencer Wright. But the girl said nothing about it and preferred to look the other way any time she walked in on the two doing anything remotely romantic.

Things went smoothly for the star-crossed lovers for a while, that is until they wanted to take the next step. Touches and kisses, puns and innuendos did nothing more than stir them up for something more. This is where the first real hurdle they'd encountered appeared. Despite how solid Billy could sometime be, and how constant he was in Spencer's life, he was still a Ghost. An odd manifestation of ectoplasm and post-human consciousness. And as they duo knew all too well, ectoplasm did not work the same as true flesh and blood. Billy's pride was probably the thing most hurt after this realization, and the ghost had vanished for a couple days. Spencer was worried about his Bro-friend but knew he'd show up eventually after he had some time alone.

* * *

><p>It was the last semester of his senior year, and Spencer walked through the hallways alone for the first time since he was a freshman. Billy had taken off Friday night, now it was Monday and he was starting to get very worried about the other. So what if they couldn't have sex? They could still be in a relationship, right? The teen worried his lower lip between his teeth and he retrieved his books from his locker and made his way to class waving as he passed by Rajeev and Shanilla who were walking in the opposite direction. The trio no longer shared any classes, which made it hard to keep updated on each other but they still had after school at he WiFri at least.<p>

Shanilla was the first to notice the oddity. "Hey, Spencer. How are you doing?" Pleasantries aside, now to go in for the kill. "Where's Billy?" At this Rajeev finally took notice of the missing specter.

"Oh yeah! Where IS Billy? I haven't seen you two apart since ever!"

"You didn't have a fight, did you?" Shanilla asked tentatively. Sure she had been a little saddened when she figured out Spencer was no longer on the market, but she had never really tried to pursue him so it was really her own fault, besides the two were such a close couple and both were like brothers to her. She would hate to find out their barely secret relationship had crumbled.

Spencer's smile when he had first waved at them instantly dissolved and he sighed. He should have figured this oddity would be the first hing out of their mouths. "Ahh... it's nothing, really." he said halfheartedly. It's not like he could tell his best friends the specifics after all. WAY to awkward. "Billy will show up eventually he jut... needed some time alone."

Shanilla frowned but didn't press further and nodded just as the first bell rang. "Oh! I guess we better get to class before we're counted late." She said quickly shoving Rajeev forward.

"Catch ya at the WiFri after school!"

"Definitely." Spencer responded putting a smile back on his face as he turned back towards his destination and instantly ran face first into someone else. Spencer paled slightly as he recognized the buff form and letter jacket of his main bully, Kleet Kleenerson. After Sophomore year, Kleet had backed off from harassing Spencer exclusively, mainly due to the endless pranks and freaky stuff Billy would do to him whenever he hurt the ghost's boy-toy. But that didn't mean he ever stopped entirely.

The stocky jock gave an almost evil grin down at Spencer who, despite having hit a growth spurt the previous year, was still much shorter than him. "What where you're going, Spencer Wrong."

"U-uh.. Sorry! I was just.. headed to class! Yeah." Spencer's eyes snapped around the hallway. Where was Billy when you needed him?! The shorter teen gave a yelp as he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and lifted off the ground an inch or two.

Kleet glared menacingly at him... and then burst out laughing. "Ah, man you shoulda seen the look on your face, Brodanza."

Spencer relaxed his posture at the words, eyes widening in surprise. "B-billy?" Kleet's goofy-grinned nod was all the confirmation he needed before shouting at the other. "Billy, what the ham!? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Setting Spencer back on the ground, Kleet-Billy rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, bromie, couldn't resist. You look so cute when you're scared. And it's not like you scare easy after all."

It was true. If any scaring was to be done in their relationship it was pretty much exclusively Spencer scaring the death out of his partner, so the teen had to grudgingly let this instance slide, he did deserve it a bit. But still... "Why did you leave? Were you planning this prank since you ran off?" Spencer highly doubted the latter, but you never could tell when Billy was involved.

"Nah, I just thought of it when I saw you over here. And the Cobra just needed some thinkin' time." Kleet-Billy nodded before grabbing Spencer's wrist and dragging him away from the class where the boy was most definitely considered tardy and had a feeling he wouldn't be showing up at all.

"Thinking about what?" Though he was pretty sure what Billy had needed to think about, Spencer still pressed while following Kleet-Billy as the taller body lead him into a distant broom closet and locked the door behind them. Spencer raised a brow but made no other protests until the unthinkable happened. Kleet-Billy shoved his against the wall holding him firmly in place before crushing their lips together in a hasty move, hoping to get started before Spencer could figure out what he had planned.

Spencer's eyes snapped wide in shook and he flailed in Kleet-Billy's grasp until he managed to free himself. "Dude!?" he shouted unable to form a more articulate sentence.

Kleet-Billy gave a nervous grin in reply. "What's the matter Brosteroven? No good? Sorry, I don't have that much practice being Kleet."

Eye twitching, Spencer slapped at Kleet-Billy's hands as the taller teen tried to press him against the wall again. "Let me rephrase that. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Come on, Brosevelt. Isn't it obvious? I don't have my own body. So I decided to borrow one!" Kleet-Billy grinned wide like he'd just won the lottery. "Pretty genius right?"

"No, Billy. Not at all. This is too weird! I can't.. you know... do it... with Kleet!"

"Brolax! He won't even remember it!"

"But I will, Billy! I don't want my first time to be with some guy I hate." Spencer tried to make the ghost seen reason, but Billy didn't seem to be getting it.

"It's not with a guy you hate though." Kleet-Billy moved closer once again. "It's with me!" He pinned Spencer again pressing their groins together and making the smaller boy flush, while an almost panicked look covered his face. "We're doing this one way or the other." Billy said, popping his face out of Kleet's mouth to give Spencer a visual of just how frustrated the ghost was. The look hit a cord in Spencer and he glanced away biting his lip, knowing he was probably just as frustrated as his boyfriend.

Spencer's expression shifted against his will as Kleet-Billy ground against him, the smaller teen's eyes closing to block out the sight of his high school bully, mentally replacing him with Billy. Maybe... It wouldn't be so bad?

* * *

><p>It was definitely not bad.<p>

Granted Spencer had to have Billy fly him home afterwords, lacking the ability to walk normally after the fat, but still! Rough, inexperienced, closet sex seemed to be exactly what the two had needed and they were both feeling much better about the odd discovery Billy had made. The ghost hadn't thought about it much before, but it was wonderfully obvious now. When he possessed someone he felt everything they did. It was almost like being alive gain, even though he could still feel that he wasn't actually connected to the body he was inhabiting. But who really notices details like that during sex?

Spencer yawned as Billy laid him in bed feeling drained from the experience. "You okay, Brohan Sebastian Bach?" Billy inquired grinning like a madman himself, pleased he'd found such a wonderful loophole.

"Yeah, just fine." the boy smirked patting the spot next to him to have his ghostly companion join him on the bed, knowing just how much Billy was wanting to. "Next time though, don't use Kleet."

"So you're planning on a next time then, huh?" Billy gave a Cheshire grin a he wrapped his limbs around his human.

The teen paused, thinking it over. It couldn't hurt right? "...Maybe."


End file.
